


Back To Nothing

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Repentance Tour [7]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: The brothers think they've seen it all. They've battled against demons, angels, leviathans, and gods. They have survived, now is no different.Jack may be dead, Castiel may be AWOL, but they have each other, that's all they will ever need.This time is no different, now they need to find a way to stop the apocalypse Chuck restarted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I'm back! So I do remember some of you said you wouldn't mind if I added my own spin on things, so here it goes. :)
> 
> As for the angels, I don't think I will be continuing that series but this is set in the same world. 
> 
> I hope you guys understand, and if there are plot threads you guys want answered just ask! I'll try to answer them. <3

Sam and Dean were at a loss of what to do. God had destroyed all their years of hard work by restarting the apocalypse and from what Castiel told them.

Things weren't much better in Heaven, yes all the angels were back his mate included but there was still so much pain that anything could set them off.

Couple that with the fact that all the locks that held every monster up was gone, it was a wonder that the world was still standing six months later.

Cass couldn't be with them, not when Heaven was so fragile and needed all the guidance it could get.

Dean tried not to dwell on that too much, the angels had been back for five years, Cass couldn't spare a week to help them?

He wished he could blame this mate of his that Gabriel told them about but he couldn't, not after he saw how light Cass had been after.

They had lost so many people since in this last year alone, their mom, Jack....Cass it seemed like as well.

Dean looked up from his computer to see Sam and Gabriel pouring over old books. At least Sam had something, someone to hold onto. He was happy for him, he truly was.

Gabriel had been a huge help and while that whole episode with his ex had been awkward and infuriating...at least it had brought Sam and Gabe closer.

"Dean, look at this."

Sam said looking up from his book and spinning the computer he had open toward his older brother.

"Apparently strange things are going on in this Alabama town. People who've gone missing are suddenly reappearing."

Dean shrugged and drank some more of his beer.

"Sounds as good as anything I've seen. Till we find a way to stop all of this might as well get some hunting in."

Gabriel grinned and straightened.

"This is going to be fun, it gets boring being all by myself here."

Sam frowned as he looked up at him.

"I thought you don't like going on hunts."  
Gabriel sighed and nodded.

"I don't, but it's better than staying here and listening to how much of a failure I am through angel radio."

Sam gave him an apologetic look. From what Dean understood, in the beginning Gabriel had stayed behind because Sam had asked. His brother must feel guilty even if it wasn't his decision.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go to Alabama."

*******

Chuck and Amara sat on either side of the booth and stared at each other. Chuck broke the moment with an exasperated sigh and threw his hands up.

"What would you have me do Ammie? I was done, this story was getting stale even before you showed up and I-"

"You set something in motion that you can't stop now brother. This will all go back to Nothing, us included."

Chuck shook his head.

"No, no I have a plan. We will be safe, we won't need to fear Nothing anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for mind games, dubcon, and false identities.

Sam, Dean, and Gabriel arrived in the small town. Sam noticed and pointed out all the balloons and streams around. It seems the whole town was celebrating reunions.

There were banners over the Main Street welcoming all those who had come back.

Sam and Dean got ready in their FBI disguises. Gabriel sat on the couch in the motel room watching them as they put the finishing touches on their suits.

The lollipop in his mouth was almost done.

"Go do you're thing, I'll see if I can find anything out by just walking around or on the interwebs."

Dean nodded and turned to look at Sam.

"Ready?"

Sam nodded, Dean went to get to the car ready and make sure they had everything. As Sam exited Gabriel came toward him.

"Let me know if you need anything."

Sam nodded and before he could fully pull away Gabriel kissed his cheek. They both froze and Gabriel stepped backward and shook his head.

"I - shit Sam. It was a habit I-"

"Gabe, it's okay. Really. I I- uh, I'll see you."

Gabe gave a nod and flew off. Sam sighed heavily and rubbed his face before he got inside. Dean gave him a quizzical look but didn't comment.

They arrived to the first house who had found their missing loved on. Apparently the woman's daughter had been gone for 6 years when she was sixteen.

An older woman who looked about mid forties with blonde hair and blue eyes answered the door. She smiled and beamed at the brothers.

"Oh officers! Come in, come in! My Addy told me some may stop by with all the hullabaloo. Would you like some pie?"

Sam and Dean shared a look as the woman talked. Usually no one expected them. Dean turned to the woman at the mention of pie. Before Sam could stop him he agreed.

Dean followed her toward the dining room, sitting in a chair and began to talk to her. Telling her how wonderful her blueberry pie was.

The woman who insisted Dean call her Lucy blushed and gave a bashful laugh.

Sam moved around the lower levels of the house. Lucy found him and told him Addy was upstairs in her room and to go ahead.

They had nothing to hide. Afterall they were a God fearing family, and God had been so good to them. Giving them their precious Addison back.

Sam tried to control his nausea. Chuck did not deserve this worship.

*******

Gabriel strolled down the street watching as the town bustled with new energy. There was so much happiness in the air. His mind filled with the prayers and thanks from the humans around him.

It almost made him wish to go home, to spend some much needed time -. He shook his head, the Winchesters needed him. More importantly Cassiel deserved some time to be happy. To be with Damiel and his family. He had earned that.

"Gabriel."

Gabriel turned and relaxed as he recognized the angel who had appeared behind him. Ithuriel, his ever faithful lieutenant. Sam had heard of him but they had not met. Ithuriel had no interest to meet Gabriel's latest fascination.

Gabriel gave him a small smile.

"I didn't think you'd show if I called you."

Ithuriel gave him a critical look.

"You are my archangel, I am sworn to you. I come when you call."

Still Gabriel could feel his rage twisting just under his vessel's skin.

He signaled for him to walk with him.

"Go on, tell me how disappointed you are in me."

Ithuriel was quiet for some time as they walked down the main street.

"Will you still keep your duties or give it to Raguel?"

Gabriel blinked and sent a sidelong glance to Ithuriel. He supposed with Michael's daughter taking up his mantel, it was time he allowed the same to be done with his own title.

His two older sons, Zadikel and Phanuel had never wished to follow in his footsteps, not that he had wanted them to. But his third son, Raguel had been very apt to it.

He would make a fine leader for his messengers.

"If I did, what would you do with your free time?"

Ithuriel hummed and stopped looking at him.

"Stay with you, I spent eons waiting for orders. I kept your order alive for you, but I- it would be nice to have a moment's of rest."

Gabriel gave him a bright smile, and touched his shoudler.

"Ithoo, i appreciate it. I really do, but what of your children? Of Kushiel and Chayyiel? Of all your friends, won't they need you?"

Ithuriel shrugged.

"Riyiel doesn't need me Gabriel, he has his mate and his own children to fill that void. Without Elehiah."

He swallowed and looked away. Gabriel had remembered that day vividly. Riyiel was only 1,000. Only old enough to begin to fly and learn how to hold a weapon. Ithuriel had been beyond proud for him to begin his training. But conflict between Ithuriel and his mate Elehiah had been brewing for a long time.

For whatever reason they had reached a breaking point. And Elehiah along with Chayyiel had left, joining Lucifer's fallen. Ithuriel had been devastated.

To be separated from a mate was agonizing for any angel. Which was why excursions away from Heaven were always short. Even then at least the mating bond helped ease the pain of distance.

But for the bond to break and for there to be so much distance....it was a wonder more angels did not go mad or fall on their swords.

Gabriel had raised Ithuriel from a hatchling, had thought of him as a son. He still did, but he had vowed to himself that if he ever saw Elehiah again....

The wind around them picked up, it wasn't a normal southern breeze. This one was cold, it held malicious in its center.

Ithuriel stared up at Gabriel his bottom lip quivered.

"Y - you're still angry?"

"Of course I am. She shouldn't have left you like that. I know you don't like what I did to Harviel. But at least I kept the bond intact till Lucifer "killed" me. And that was more to keep up appearances than anything else. I didn't want him to -"

He stopped himself. He hadn't wished for Harviel to hurt himself looking for him. But he had hadn't he? He'd allow the pain of their bond to kill him.

Ithuriel sniffed and touched their wingtips together, bringing Gabriel back to the present. The wind slowly died down.

Ithuriel took a breath and started again.

"Anyway, with Elehiah back, I'm sure he will be content. He was always closest to her."

Gabriel nodded and pulled Ithuriel to him, chuckling softly as his lieutenant melted against him, clinging to his shirt.

He knew Sam and Dean would think. The loyalty Ithuriel showed him was a brainwashing technique, or something Gabriel had done to keep him loyal.

But that was not the case. Lieutenants were selected for their loyalty yes, but as well as their relationship with the respective archangel. Most of his brothers had raised their lieutenants from birth anyway.

As Gabriel held Ithuriel tighter, willing him to relax and not let his emotions overwhelm him. He thought back on one of the policies Michael's daughter, Bezaliel had inacted when she had taken over as Viceroy of Heaven.

That the pain of the past ought to stay in the past.

As Gabriel looked down at his lieutenant, he couldn't help disagree. Elehiah had broken him in ways Gabriel would never be able to help fix. And for that she would need to pay. Some things were too painful to forgive.

*******

Sam knocked on the door with a decorative plastic flower wreath hanging on a nail. It was some plastic blue forget-me-knots.

Sam wasn't sure how long it had been there, but the flowers seemed apt given the situation.

A girl's voice told him to come in. Sam did, and blinked. It looked like the place hadn't been touched in years. Which was probably the case.

The walls were a pale sky blue. The bed had the same blue pillows and the comforter had blue wild flowers stitched into a white background.

The girl this room belonged to Addy, had her back to him and was looking out the window at the street below.

"After all I've seen, you never think that seeing a manmade street would give you some joy, but it does."

She said, she didn't turn to look at him. Sam swallowed and closed the door and stood near it, giving her some space.

"Addy, I- I'd just to ask you some questions. If - if that's-"

"You're a hunter right? They warned us of you guys."

Sam blinked and tensed and gave her another hard look. She didn't sound or act possessed. But stranger things had happened.

He reached for the gun slung across his waist.

"Who is they Addy?"

Addison turned to look at him. And Sam had to keep himself from gasping. She looked normal, human. But her skin was dirty and dusty. Black veins ran up her neck.

"What - who did this to you?"

Addy shook her head and moved toward him. Putting on a hand on his wrist before he could pull his gun out.

"You're asking the wrong questions. I - they did this to me. They are not angels, demons, or whatever creature you're thinking of. They called themselves the Neverborn. They lured me to them. I - it had been so long since I saw anything resembling human civilization."

She was beginning to shake and Sam pushed aside his own paranoia and put his hands on her shoudlers and lead her to the bed to sit down.

"Just tell me everything you can remember."

He didn't know what these Neverborn were though. He'd never come across them in his literature. Maybe it was an alternate monster from a parallel world?

"I - they. It was a barren landspace with red dusty earth. Nothing grew there, but we weren't hungry. They -"

She squeezed her eyes shut before she took a slow breath in and spoke again.

"I was sixteen and stupid. There was this guy in my bible study. A family who had just moved to town. They - he was sweet. I went through my middle school and some of high school with him. He was nothing but sweet and kind to me.

After awhile, maybe when I was fourteen? I don't remember anymore. I started to get a crush on him. When I was 15, I told him one Sunday after church. His eyes light up and he had clasped his hands and said he had felt the same way. Said he felt that way for a long time."

She chuckled and stared at her hands and back at Sam. There were dirt under her nails, that same red sand she had been talking about earlier.

"Can - can I-"

He gestured toward the sand and a small scaple and test tube he'd pulled out of his pocket. She shrugged and nodded giving her hands to him to inspect.

He never used to do this, but Gabriel had given him the idea a few days ago. Since they had an archangel on their team now. Gabriel would be able to analyze the sample and could at least give them a clue of what they were dealing with.

As he worked she spoke again.

"Anyway, we tried to take it slow, but we were young and stupid. Or _I_ was at least. After about six months of dating we went to a small grassy meadow and had sex. I - nothing happen if you know what I mean."

Sam could feel the tips of his ears get red but he nodded.

"I - you didn't get pregnant. Were - were you trying?"

She shrugged.

"I - I don't remember anymore. Maybe? Like I said we were young and stupid. Or really _I_ was just young and stupid."

She sighed and rolled her shoudlers backward, Sam stopped scraping the dust under her nails as she did. He didn't want to stab her skin.

"A year later on our anniversary in April he brought me back to that grassy meadow. I - I didn't think anything of it. Why should I be nervous? We'd done this before and it had been fine."

Sam got the feeling that was far from the truth.

He was right. She recounted how they went deeper into the meadow, how beautiful the stars had been. How it had been a magical night. How they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms.

"When I awoke, I was alone. I stumbled to put my clothes on and as I walked through the meadow I felt the soft grass give way to hard, dry, dirt. I went to turn back but the meadow was gone. All I saw was barren red rocks and dry dirt. I - I learned later I was far from the only one there, that they - they kidnapped others. Men, woman, never children."

She shuddered and touched her stomach, Sam felt a pit in his stomach. How could whatever this was get any worse?

"I - I had a guide, a human man. He was a few years older than me, 20 or 21. I wasn't sure, he certainly didn't remember. He told me that they - they impregnated the humans. That the children that were born here became their spies."

She shuddered. Sam had stopped and felt himself go cold, whatever these things were. They were something that he had never heard of.

"They were right, the child I - if you could even call it a child. When it got out of me it grew rapidly, to the size of a teenager. It never spoke to me or anyone. But it always lurked near the encampment. Many humans went insane from the environment and began to worship our captors. Those who tried to escape either died. It seemed like going a few yards out of our encampment killed you. Those who managed to survive a bit longer were attacked and never seen again."

She turned and looked at Sam. She wasn't crying, she just looked so tired.

"I don't know what else to tell you. But I do know, it's not an coincidence that we are free now. They are planning something. I want to stop them, let me help you kill them."

Sam blinked, his mind reeling. The children seemed to be a hybrid and had the same growth rate as Jack did. And as much as he had wished to give this woman some solace. Some empty words to say she was safe now, she seemed to be the type of person who did not like those things.

"I - you can't come with me."

Addison stood and glared at him, the veins in her eyes turned black.

"Why not? I am not a spy. They told us they'd kill us if we helped any hunters. It was miracle you came to my house first. I - there is more I didn't tell you. They called the place were in the Funhouse. They made us participate in twisted games and there were etchings on the walls. I - let me help. Please? Don't make me sit here. Don't make me wait for my death."

She was getting emotional again and babbling about things that didn't make any sense. Sam without thinking stood and pulled her into a hug.

"What if they target your family? Or the town? Or something else? I - I can't in good conscience allow -"

She pushed him away and glared at him again.

"You don't get a choice. You let me come with you now, or I follow you out."

There was a knock on the door and Sam and Addy looked to see Dean in the doorway. Dean reached for his gun before Sam got in the way.

"She isn't possessed Dean. I - you'll want to hear what she says."

Dean sighed and lowered gun and gave her a cautious look.

"Yeah? Then why does she have the look Cass did when he was possessed by the leviathans?"

Sam gasped and turned to look at Addy who touched her cheek and glared at Dean.

"That's what you reminded me of. Okay Addy, come with us back to my motel room. We - if it's the leviathans then maybe you are safer with us."

She gave a smug smile that Dean didn't like.

"I told you. What are leviathans anyway?"

Sam sighed as Dean stormed off.

"You won't like what I tell you. I'll tell you in the car."

*******

Gabriel sat in the motel room, a book in hand as Ithuriel lay curled next to him on the couch. His face in his lap. Gabriel's ear perked up as he heard the Winchester's car getting closer. He gently shook Ithuriel to wake him up.

He doubted he wanted to be caught being so vulnerable. Ithuriel stood as the Winchesters came inside with a woman in tow.

Dean was shaking his head as he looked back at Addy.

"That - wow. I have no words. Those bastards will pay, but I never heard of leviathans doing any of that."

Gabriel looked between the humans in confusion. Sam came inside and spotted Ithuriel first. He held a small vial in his hand.

"Who are you?"

The question made Addy and Dean come more into the room and turn the small corner to see Gabriel and Ithuriel.

Dean opened his mouth to confront Ithuriel as Gabriel stood to calm everyone down before anything got out of hand. This was when Ithuriel spoke, he had gotten a better look at the vial in Sam's hand.

"You first, why do you have soil from Mars?"


End file.
